


Lost Until Now

by soulscythemeister



Category: a personal work
Genre: Adoption, Bands, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Musicians, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulscythemeister/pseuds/soulscythemeister
Summary: After being left alone for two years after a dramatic fight with her boyfriend Kade Kage, who ran away after the fight; leaving Karma alone. Karma Initsui now lives alone in her apartment that once housed the two famed musicians of the century and continues to get money from the bands hit songs. She managed to make it through the days without her soulmate, she kept herself busy most days and was almost always talking and hanging out with her friends. in the beginning she was always lonely and sad, and she couldn't forget about him for a night because she was constantly getting interviewed about the incident. After the first year though, people began getting used to not having an album dropped every couple of months or so, people began to calm down again. Finally, people stopped talking about it, and it was finally over for Karma, she could forget now. or so she thought.





	Lost Until Now

I'll be starting on this work soon. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it. - Your publisher Ivey


End file.
